The present invention relates to a sucking-jet-pump unit which has a sucking-jet pump connected by a flexible hose to a holding flange which can be inserted into an opening in a fuel tank, the sucking-jet pump being held away from the holding flange by a holding-down device which is also fastened to the holding flange.
Sucking-jet-pump units of the above type are installed today in the fuel tanks of modern motor vehicles and are therefore known. They serve to convey fuel from one fuel chamber of the fuel tank into the other fuel chamber. The fuel which flows back from the injection system of the engine of the motor vehicle is generally used as drive means for such sucking-jet-pump units. The sucking-jet pump which is arranged in a fuel chamber is ordinarily firmly attached to the holding flange by means of its flexible hose. The holding-down device also forms a structural unit with the holding flange.
The known sucking-jet-pump units have the disadvantage that, with the holding-down device, their flexible hose and the holding flange, they form a rather bulky unit, which constitutes a disadvantage upon the mounting.